Hot Chocolate and A Warm Blanket
by fuzzyren
Summary: A short one-shot of Fuuka and P3MC spending their time together on a rainy day. Set in an AU where P3MC lived, after the senpais' graduation. A/N: P3MC-Makoto Yuki


**Hot Chocolate and A Warm Blanket**

 **\- A P3MC/Fuuka short fanfic -**

 **A/N: It's been sometime since I last wrote a fanfic, and now I kinda want to write some so that I can work on my other major fic 'Turnabout Intersection' that I abandoned a few years ago due to a major writer's block.**

 **That aside, I feel like writing a short fluff-themed fanfic of P3MC/Fuuka because I frickin' love this pairing. It's all cute and fluffy :3c**

 **Last but not least, enjoy! Don't forget to R &R and also, P3MC=Makoto Yuki. I know we have P5's Makoto Niijima, but I just love that name :3c**

* * *

May 11, 2010  
Time: Evening

It was raining in Iwatodai, and yet the season is still spring. The sound of rain pattering can be heard from the inside the Iwatodai Dorm.

Two months has passed since the seniors graduated, and a month has passed since the second-years become third-years, and yet, memories from last year were still lingering.

The remaining members of the squad, formerly called 'SEES', now dismissed after the incident last year was solved, remained living in the dorm despite the dismissal. They decided to remain in the dorm at least, until the newly-called third-years graduated next year.

Meanwhile, at the lobby, exactly at the kitchen, a blue-haired boy was preparing some hot drinks. He was wearing a grey sweater and a long, black pants. His hair covers his right eye, and he had his earphones on and his MP3 player is dangling on his neck from the light-blue coloured lanyard.

Makoto Yuki is his name. He was a transfer student when he first came to Gekkoukan last year. He used to be an apathetic person, but after going through all the circumstances last year, he underwent some changes in attitude and behaviour.

At the dining table, two figures were sitting there. One is a boy with a dark blue baseball cap and had a goatee on his chin. His name is Junpei Iori. The other was girl on the opposite side of the table has a short, reddish brown hair and wears a heart-shaped choker around her neck. Her name is Yukari Takeba.

Both of them were Makoto's classmates, and they were currently sitting there while enjoying their own rainy-day snacks as they studied.

Makoto was preparing two cups of hot drinks - hot chocolate specifically. One for himself, and the other was for another fellow classmate of his. After finished preparing the hot chocolate, he carried them all the way to the third floor.

As he walked down the hallway leading to the girls' room, a female mechanical figure walked past him and greeted him. Her name is Aigis, and apparently despite her looks, she was still admitted to Gekkoukan to attend school.

"Greetings, Makoto-san," she greeted.  
"Oh, hello, Aigis," Makoto greeted back.  
"I noticed that you were carrying two cups of hot chocolate," Aigis stated, "Are you going to drink all of them?"  
"Huh? No," he replied back, "The other cup was for someone else?"  
"Who? I thought Yukari-san and Junpei-san were downstairs at the lobby," she asked again.  
"That would be a secret. Oh, and I should be going,"

Makoto excused himself and walked away from Aigis. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the end of the hallway, right at the door on his left side.

"Excuse me, but my hands are full," Makoto raised his voice at the door, "Can you help me open the door, please?"  
"Alright, I'm coming," a cute-sounding girl's voice replied from behind the door.

The door opened, revealing a petite girl with a short, dark teal hair. She is Fuuka Yamagishi, another fellow classmate of Makoto's. Recently, both of them have been getting close to each other.

"Ah, Makoto-kun," she greeted him.  
"I figured that you need something warm to drink, so I made a cup of hot chocolate for you," Makoto replied, and handed in one of the mugs to her.  
"Thank you," Fuuka replied.

Makoto entered the room and placed his mug on the small table on the floor. He sat on the bed while examining the surrounding of the room. It was a small room; the floor has a yellow carpet, and the cushions on the floor and everything on the bed is yellow in colour, with some flower motif. Flowers were perfectly arranged on the shelves next to the door. The curtains are green in colour, creating a peaceful and gentle vibe around him.

Fuuka was sitting on her study desk as she was typing away on the keyboard of her laptop. Apparently she was browsing something about robotics. Makoto made a mental note and shook his head.

"Say, Fuuka," Makoto began, "I thought you were studying,"  
"Huh? Well, umm... I couldn't really concentrate so I decided to search through the Internet about robotics," she replied.

Makoto stood up and approached to Fuuka. He handed her his earphones and MP3 player so that she could get back to study.

"Here, I'll lend you mine," he continued, "I'll use the headphones that you gave me recently,"  
"Umm... okay," Fuuka nodded.  
"So, let's get back to studying, shall we?" he asked.

Fuuka simply nodded and lifted her laptop and the MP3 player and placed it on the small table. Makoto picked up his study notes and his headphones and followed suit. The two of them sat on the small cushions on the floor.

As the two of them began to study, Fuuka began to call Makoto as she ran into a difficult Maths question.

"Makoto-kun," she began.  
"Yes, what is it, Fuuka?" Makoto responded as he took off his headphones.  
"Do you know how to work this question out?" Fuuka asked back as she pointed out one of the questions displayed on her laptop screen.  
"Lemme have a look,"

Makoto went off from his seat to have a closer look at the question that Fuuka had a hard time answering. As he examined the question carefully, he grabbed a piece of paper and a calculator.

"Can I borrow your pencil?" he asked.  
"Sure," Fuuka nodded, then handed in the pencil, "Here you go,"

As she handed it over, Makoto grabbed the pencil and little did he know he also grabbed her hand. Fuuka's cheeks suddenly turned into a shade of pink.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

Makoto immediately stopped and stared at her. As he looked at his hand, he noticed that his hand is bigger than hers, and Fuuka's hand is smoother than his. He thought that the differences between them are cute.

"Your hand feels so smooth," he commented. She slightly blushed as she heard his comment.

Makoto took the pencil away and continued to work out the question. Fuuka looked at him again and watched him working it out. She observed on how he worked on that question carefully.

A few minutes later, Makoto finished working on the problem and handed the paper to Fuuka.

"There you go," Makoto said.  
"T-thank you, Makoto-kun," Fuuka replied, "I'll try doing it as soon as I figure out how you do it,"  
"No problem," he replied back, "By the way, we haven't drink our hot chocolate. It wouldn't be great if we let it cold,"

Fuuka nodded and took her mug of hot chocolate. It was still warm, but not too hot to drink.

The rain was still pattering outside, but it didn't fall so heavily, and yet it still can be heard from the inside. The whole room fell silent as the two of them were listening to the sounds of rain.

"I like to listen to the sounds of rain," Fuuka began, "How about you, Makoto-kun?"  
"Me too," Makoto replied, "It really gives a calm vibe,"  
"By the way, have you ever heard about the rainy day song?" she asked back, "I used to sing it a lot when I was a little kid,"  
"Hmm... I think I do," he replied, "But I'm not sure if I remember it,"

Makoto looked into his mug, observing the hot chocolate inside it. Like Fuuka's, his hot chocolate was still warm too. He then lifted the mug and began drinking it. After taking in a few sips, he put the mug back onto the desk.

"Say, Fuuka, what genre of music do you enjoy listening to?" Makoto asked as he reached for his headphones on the desk while his other hand reached for his MP3 player.  
"I enjoy calming music usually, though I'm cool with alternative and EDM too," Fuuka replied as she looked through Makoto's answers.  
"Never thought you would enjoy EDM," Makoto chuckled.  
"I usually listened to it when I'm doing some heavy work like cleaning my room though," she added, "How about you, Makoto-kun. What kind of music do you like,"

Makoto approached to Fuuka as he quickly took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I'm an emo, and obviously I only listen to rock and alternative," he replied sarcastically.

"Huh?" she retorted, tilted her head to the side as she turned to him, "I don't think you're that emotional though,"  
"That's the part of me that you don't usually see," he continued, "I only tell this to you because you're mutually close to me,"

Makoto stopped at the last few words, "Mutually close?" he thought, "I think special is a better word,"

He then came to his senses and saw that Fuuka was blushing after he said the last few words. Did he said something that made her blush?

"Uhh... you okay?" he asked.

Fuuka meekly nodded as she hid her face behind her hands. He slowly approached to her as she tried to look away from him.

"Umm... Makoto-kun," she began, still covering her face, "D-do you consider me as 'special' to you?"

Makoto grabbed her wrists and pulled it down then placed it on her lap. He clutched her small hands as he stared at her cute, blushing face. His expression softens as he directed his eyes at her.

"I do," he simply replied, "There's something about you that makes me drawn to you,"

"Wh-what is it?" she asked back.  
"Your presence always keeps me relaxed," Makoto replied as he smiled gently at her, "You healed me emotionally,"

Fuuka blushed at his words. She was quite at loss. She never thought he felt so comfortable around her when she was still struggling to spend time alone with a boy, let alone Makoto himself. But deep down, she was attracted to his bold and brave spirit that earned his position as the squad leader during their excursions in Tartarus sometime ago.

"M-Makoto-kun," she continued as she nervously breathed, "There's something I want you to know,"  
"Hmm?" Makoto tilted his head.  
"I-I... IloveyouMakoto-kun," Fuuka added quickly, as if it was being fast-forwarded.  
"S-sorry? What did you just said?" Makoto asked back.  
"I... l-love... I love you, Makoto-kun," she finally replied properly, but still in a slightly nervous tone.

Fuuka's face was completely red as she said those three simple words. It was such a simple word yet so difficult to convey it. The three words really meant what she was intended to confess at him from the start.

She loved him.

Makoto was quite impressed. She finally had the courage to speak her heart out after all this time. He pulled her closer to him and embraced her in a warm yet gentle hug as a sign of relief.

"I love you too, Fuuka," Makoto added, "You deserve this hug very much,"

Fuuka was overjoyed yet embarassed as this was the first time she was being embraced by a boy. The last time somebody gave her a hug was either a farewell hug from Natsuki before she left Gekkoukan or a friendly hug by Yukari. But this one was different. It was an embrace filled with love, warmth and kindness by Makoto.

"Y-you're so warm, Makoto-kun," she complimented him, and returned his hug with another embrace.

Makoto playfully ruffled Fuuka's fluffy hair as he kissed her gently on her forehead. They sat down on the floor as they embraced each other for sometime until Fuuka breaks the calm moment with a yawn.

"Sleepy, huh?" Makoto asked, "Welp, looks like the homework can wait,"  
"N-not just yet!" Fuuka suddenly shook her head and blushed, "I'm just... a little bored,"  
"Do you wanna listen to something?" he asked again as he reached for his MP3 player on the table and plugged in his earphones.  
"Sure," she nodded.

Makoto handed over the right earpiece to Fuuka. She clipped it onto her left ear as she brushed off the part of her hair that covers the ear. He then began to sift through his playlist and plays a calming song.

Fuuka pulled herself closer to Makoto as he began to play the song, and rested her head on his right shoulder. Makoto pulled over the blanket on the bed and wrapped themselves with it. The two of them grabbed their hot chocolate mug and continued to take another sip of it while enjoying the warmth of each other and the blanket.

After a long silence from delving into the calm music, Fuuka put down her mug on the table and made a small yawn. She slowly closed her eyes as she fell asleep on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto decided to join her as well; he put down his now empty mug and kissed her on the forehead once again, then slowly falling asleep.

As soon as they fell asleep, another figure entered the room.

It was Aigis. She happened to walked past Fuuka's room and noticed that her room was still lit up.

"It seems that Fuuka-san forgot to turn off the lights," she stated, in a hushed tone.

She approached the switches near the door and quickly closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Good night, Makoto-san, Fuuka-san," Aigis greeted from behind the door.

THE END


End file.
